


The Christmas Prank

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: Dir en grey, Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, GacktJOB, Jrock
Genre: Literature, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Yaoi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay...cheesy and completely wierd...but the only pairs I have left are a bit harder for me...so I'm doing my best here...I hope you like it Kyo-chan</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Christmas Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...cheesy and completely wierd...but the only pairs I have left are a bit harder for me...so I'm doing my best here...I hope you like it Kyo-chan

Dir en Grey stumbled back on their tour bus. They couldn't wait to get back to the hotel.

Kyo collapsed on the couch. "Hurry up...I'm tired..."

"You're always tired," Toshiya teased.

Kyo flipped him off. "Just get the bus moving..."

Everyone sat down as the bus headed for the hotel, trying to relax. It was easy enough considering they were all exhausted...Kyo was already passed out.

Die smirked. "Guys...I know a good prank to play on Kyo..."

Everyone looked over, paying a bit more attention.

"I heard Gackt was staying at the same hotel as us..."

"And?" Shinya prodded.

"And...what if Kyo were to wake up at that diva's room instead of his..." Die mumbled smirking.

Kaoru chuckled. "Die...for once it pays for you to be an idiot."

"Thank y-hey!"

The rest of the band laughed.

*****************************************************************

It took about 20 minutes to get to the hotel. Shinya went in to find out Gackt's room number as the rest of the band tried to get the small vocalist off the bus.

"Jesus! How can someone so small be so heavy?" Toshiya complained.

The other shrugged as they continued with the task. After 10 minutes of struggling they stumbled off the bus.

"Okay...let's go..." Kaoru mumbled as they dragged Kyo into the hotel. Shinya was waiting for them at the elevators. "Find it?"

"1516," Shinya said. "They gave me a ribbon." Shinya held up a flouresent pink ribbon before attaching it to Kyo. "Wonder if Gackt will like his present..."

"Only one way to find out..."

*****************************************************************

Gackt looked up from the book he was reading when he heard a familiar knock on his door. Setting it aside, he went over hearing several pairs of feet running down the hall.

Waiting a few moments to see if they'd come back, he opened the door. Looking down he saw Kyo lying there. Grabbing his arm, he pulled him into the room before locking them in.

"Hello my dear..." Gackt purred.

Kyo opened one of his eyes. "They gone?"

"Hai...seems your little plan worked."

Kyo smiled, sitting up. "Mmm...and to think they did all the hard work..."

Gackt chuckled. "Let's get this ribbon off you..."

"Just the ribbon?"

Gackt smiled. "You know me better than that...would I ever leave my Christmas present partially wrapped?"

"No...no you wouldn't..."

"Merry Christmas dear."

"Merry Christmas Gackt."


End file.
